APPLICANT?S DESCRIPTION: This proposal presents a plan to design and produce a software product for DNA fragment assembly that meets the needs of large-scale sequencing efforts. The effort demands software that is fast and highly accurate. DNASTAR?s proposed product will meet the needs through the development of new fragment assembly software that incorporates a novel linear-time algorithm extended to handle myriad fragment reads; a highly accurate consensus-caller; efficient methods for handling repeats; access to databases; full use of fragment reads; base call quality scores; and physical map constraints. The combination will form a unique package of the fastest, most accurate, and most flexible software available for DNA sequencing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available